Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly, systems and methods for detecting sensitive user input leakages in software applications.
Description of the Related Art
Software applications are widely used for computerized devices, such as smartphones. To date, more than 1 million software applications have been developed for smartphones. Many of these software applications require the user to input sensitive data. The sensitive data input into a software application is vulnerable to being leaked. For example, the sensitive data may be stored in certain areas on a smartphone that could be accessed by other software applications on the device. This information may then be accessed by malware applications which may then leak the user's sensitive information.
Therefore, a system and method to detect the leaking of sensitive user inputs in software applications would be highly advantageous. The system and method would enable the user to avoid using software applications which are identified as leaking sensitive user inputs in order to provide improved privacy and security for the user.